


Welcome Home, Grace:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, College, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Homecoming, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace comes home, & goes to the palace, where she surprises everyone, when she comes home from college, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Welcome Home, Grace:

*Summary: Grace comes home, & goes to the palace, where she surprises everyone, when she comes home from college, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams is so glad to be come home for the summer in Oahu, She was really excited to see her ohana, & spend all the time that she could with them. She missed them, while she was college, & is just looking forward to do some relaxing. She went straight to Five-O HQ, where she was escorted in, & she put her finger to her lips, & the officer nodded, smiled, & left.

 

She snuck in & smiled, as she saw her little brother finishing up some homework from school, as he waited for his dads to come, & get him. The Young Teenager was excited to surprise her ohana, so she figured that the little boy was easiest to surprise, as she went over to him, & leaned down next to him, & smiled, He looked over & screamed in excitement, over seeing his big sister.

 

"Gracie, You are home !", The Little Boy exclaimed in happiness, Officer Kono Kalakaua & Inspector Abby Dunn came out of their offices, ready for battle. "Charlie, Are you okay ?", The Former Pro Surfer said, as she was concerned about her nephew, "Yeah, Charlie, What happened ?", The Beautiful Blond asked, as she made sure that everything was okay. Charlie pointed at Grace, & said with a smile, "Look", Both Women couldn't believe it, that their niece is home, & surprising them.

 

"Oh, God, Gracie, It's so good to see you home, & safe", Kono said with emotion, as she gathered up the young girl into her arms, & kissed her on the cheek. "I am just glad to be home, Auntie Kono, I am so happy to see you guys", Grace said, as she hugged Abby, & said, "Auntie, I am so glad to see you too, Thank you for making Uncle Chin so happy", as they kissed each other on the cheek, "He makes me happy, so we are even", & then Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover entered the room, after coming back from the **_Crime Lab_**.

 

"Gracie Girl, I am so happy to see you, Welcome Home, You've been gone too long", The Handsome Hawaiian Native said, as they hugged tightly. "Me too, Uncle Chin, I am just looking forward to seeing my ohana, & having some fun with you all", Lou said with a smile, as they hugged, "I think I know someone else will glad to hear from you, & that you are home", Grace told the former SWAT Commander, "I will speak to Will later, & hook up with him". She looked up & saw that her dads aren't there, "Where are they ?", she is speaking of Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Lou said with a smile, "They are on the way, They needed to see Max about something", & they all heard footsteps, Grace put a hand to her mouth, as she saw that her dads had came in, & they were in shock too.

 

"Daddy, Danno !", She exclaimed, as she ran over to them, & jumped into the arms, Everyone else was watching the reunion with smiles on their faces, & it was so touching, "Can we go to **_Kamekona's_** ?, I have been dying for some shrimp forever", Grace asked, Charlie gave the puppy dogs eyes, "Yes, Since we are celebrating that you are home", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile. Steve agrees, The Former Seal said with a smile, "Yep, Let's do it", He looked at the others, "You're in ?", he asked, as he looks at them. Lou said with a smile, "I am in", Abby  & Chin said in unison, "Count us in", Kono said without hesitation ?", As they were leaving, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Best surprise ?", he said, as he wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, as they followed everyone out, "The Best", Danny said, as he kissed him, & went to join their family, & they were off to **_Kamekona's_** , so they can visit their friend.

 

The End.


End file.
